Not always forgotten
by Evanlyn Winter
Summary: Canada is sick and people actually notice him. multi chapter


Canada wished people would notice him, it didnt normally bother him, but at this point hes about to pass out on the floor and no one would even notice if he did. As England approached him he started to hope though.

"America, are you sick?" the nation asked. Canada felt even worse than he did before as he was mistaken for America.

"no…im Canada, Matthew, remember?"

"oh nonsense Alfred, stop your games"

Canada decided it would just be easier to not say anything.

Arthur started to feel his forehead,

"You're burning up! Why didn't you say anything?" but before Matthew could answer Arthur was tugging him along to a guest room near the conference room.

"Now stay here" the british nation ordered after shoving Matthew down onto the bed and walking away. Matthew was confused but decided it was best not to argue. He flopped down on the bed sighing.

Arthur walked back in carrying a washcloth and a bowl.

"Now leave this here and don't touch it" Britain said as he placed it on the sick nation's forehead, watching said nation sigh in relief at the cool feeling of the washcloth.

"It's OK you can sleep you know" Arthur said as he watched the sick nation try to stay awake. Canada, needing no further encouragement, quickly fell asleep.

"you must really be sick if you are being this complacent" Arthur said before writing a note saying he had to go back to the meeting and would check back in on him later before putting it on the stand next to the bed.

As England walked into the conference room he frowned, what was America doing all cheerful and full of energy in here when he had just seen him in the guest room sick?

"I knew it was one of your bloody games Alfred!" England yelled after putting his hand on Alfred's forehead and feeling no temperature. Alfred, who was mid cheeseburger, looked confused before saying

"Whaph bo yoof meam?"

"How many times have I told you I can't understand you when you're mouth is full?!"

America seeing the murder in Arthur's eyes quickly swallowed and said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were playing me for the fool! Pretending to be sick! Well I wont help you anymore so have fun being a prick" England said before storming off, leaving a very confused America. America just shrugged before starting the meeting and proceeding to talk about how he's the hero.

Canada woke up to see a blurry room. Reaching for his glasses he felt something like paper. Grabbing it and his glasses, he put on his glasses and viewed the note. It said that Arthur was at the meeting but the meeting should have ended a while ago from the time on the clock.

Coming to the conclusion that England must have forgotten him he sat up and felt something wet and heavy land in his lap. Looking down he saw the washcloth. Pusjing the covers aside he moved to get up only to find that he was dizzy and nauseous. He pushed himself off the bed only to fall to the floor on his hands and knees. Slowly, using the wall, he managed to stand without falling and stumbled his way to the hallway.

Nearby he saw France, and stumbled towards him before collapsing to the floor.

"Alfred?! Whats wrong?" France knelt down next to the nation.

"not…alfred….im..Canada" Matthew panted out in between breaths.

"Oh Mathieu im so sorry! What happened to you?" France asked, cradling the poor nation in his arms.

"England…thought..America" was all Mathew could get out in his weakened state, but it was enough for France to put together the pieces to figure out what happened. "Oh poor Mathieu"

France swept the semi-consious nation into his arms and started to carry him back into the guest room, noticing the heat coming off of the nation in his arms. As he walked into the hall he saw England and America in what seemed to be an argument.

After seeing what the argument was about Francis interrupted.

"That wasn't America"

What do you mean it wasn't America? There aren't any other nations that lok even remotely like America!" Arthur argued back.

"It was Canada" Francis explained

"Who?"

"The nation currently IN MY ARMS"

England then looked down to see the normally invisible nation was indeed in France's arms.

America was quickly inspecting Matthew "Is he okay? He doesn't look so good….Oh i know! I will take care of him and be the hero!"

England, feeling slightly guilty at forgetting Canada, quickly agreed to help also, for he did care about him after all, no matter how much he forgot him.


End file.
